(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a portable volleyball or ball catching and return system. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a portable and collapsible frame and volleyball catching and backdrop system that can be configured in various forms, such as to catch and return, hold, and drop a ball tossed against the backdrop of system by a user.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Volleyball, like any other sport, requires a great deal of practice. Unfortunately, however, volleyball is a team sport, which makes practice of particular aspects of the game by individual players difficult. Furthermore, the equipment used for volleyball takes up a large area, making the practice of the game by an individual difficult in that the space for playing volleyball may be put to use by other individuals for other sports. For example, the floor of a gymnasium may be used for practice by a basketball team, preventing the concurrent use of the floor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that allows an individual to train in the various aspects of volleyball without taking up the same amount of room as may be needed for a standard volleyball game. Still further, there remains a need for a volleyball practice system that allows individual players or small groups of players, to practice specific plays or aspects of volleyball. For example, there remains a need for a system that allows players to practice serves, spikes, setting or other aspects of volleyball without having to use an entire volleyball court.
Still further, there remains a need for a device or system that allows the use of the catching net as a collection mechanism as well as a return mechanism, where the catching net accepts and allows the ball to roll back to the person hitting the ball. Also, there remains a need for a mechanism that allows a user to support and transport all of the components needed for practicing various aspects of volleyball, and then collapse the system such that it can be put away in a relatively small area together with all of the components needed to practice the various aspects of volleyball.